poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Time Tangled Island
Time Tangled Island is the 3rd island to be released on Poptropica. It was converted to Beta on November 11, 2013. Synopsis A malfunctioning time machine has messed up history! It's your job to go back in time to set things right in this online virtual world. Because if you don't, who knows what the future will hold? Walkthrough Main Street Arrive at Main Street on Time Tangled island. Go to the right and talk to the lady scientist who appears to be crying. She will tell you to enter Pendulum's lab. Go into Pendulum's lab and from there, go down and push the plug together. Then jump up and enter the time machine. Possible Future You will be in Possible Future, a dystopian future filled with smog and ruined buildings everywhere. Go to the left and meet your future self. Talk to him/her and he/she will give you a Time Device to travel back in time in order to restore history. Click on the icon on the lower left of your screen to use the Time Device. The Great Wall of China First go here. They need a stone bowl, they have an amulet and some gunpowder. In the Great Wall of China time period, go to the far right to get the Gunpowder, then climb up in the construction zone, go right, and talk to the man sitting down. He has the Amulet. Beat his memory game and he'll give it to you. The Vikings Period They need an amulet, they have a gold vase. Go to the Vikings period. First, give the amulet from The Great Wall of China to the Viking. Then go up to the sealed cave and click on it to use the Gunpowder and blow up the rocks so you can enter. The next part is a timed maze game. You have to navigate the cave and find the vase before your torch burns out. Be careful around the puddles of water. Get the Gold Vase at the end. Ancient Greece They need a gold vase, they have a Phonograph. Give the gold vase to the Greek guards, then jump on the roof of the first building you see and you'll find the Phonograph. Menlo Park, New Jersey They need a phonograph, they have a sun stone piece. Go to Edison's Workshop and go inside. In there, find Thomas Edison and give him the Phonograph. Then go back outside, go to the left and find the cart. Click on the wheel to make it move and follow it until it stops. Then, jump from the cart to the tree and from the tree to the top of the building. Go to the chimney on the left side of the building and on top of it, you will find the sun stone piece. Aztec Empire They need a sun stone piece, they have a pair of goggles. Once you're in the Aztec Empire, go to the right, pass the warriors trying to attack you and go up the pyramid to the king. Give him the Sun Stone Piece. Then, go to the pyramid on the right and talk to the old man at the top. He'll give you a Warrior Mask. Put it on, then talk to the warrior wearing the Goggles who will no longer attack you. He'll give the goggles to you. Mount Everest They need a pair of goggles, they have a statue model. Go to the Mount Everest time period and climb the mountain until you find Edmund Hillary. Give him his Goggles and continue climbing up the mountain. You will eventually get to the top, and once you done it, you will find the small study model of the Statue of Liberty. Construction of the Statue of Liberty They need a statue model, they have a notebook. In the Statue of Liberty time period, enter the construction house that says "Gaget, Gauthier et Cie," find Bartholdi and give him the Statue of Liberty model. Now, go to the top of the Liberty structure and jump to the left. You will land on one of to ledges. The Notebook will be on the lower one. Da Vinci's workshop They need a notebook, they have the Peace Medal. Go to Da Vinci's WorkShop and go up to the pulley system and jump onto the highest platform. Wait until it goes all the way down, then jump onto the lowest one. Then, jump to the right, and grab the Peace Medal hanging underneath the wooden deck. Be warned - patience here is key, as it can take lots of tries to get the peace medal. Now, go up to Leo's Workshop. Once in there, find Leonardo da Vinci and return to him his Notebook. He will reward you with a Glider, but you don't need it to complete this island. Lewis & Clark's Expedition They need the Peace Medal, they have a stone bowl. In the Lewis and Clark time period, give Lewis the Peace Medal. Before you leave, go to the top of the tree where a beaver has the Stone Bowl and is popping in and out of the tree. To grab it, jump on the beaver in the moment he's about to peek out or catch him while he's going back in his hiding spot. Mali Empire They need a bag of salt rocks, they have the Declaration draft. Avoiding the snakes, go inside of the Timbuktu Inn and talk to the document man. He will notice that you don't have any money so he will ask if you can piece together a puzzle. Do it and you'll get the Declaration of Independence draft. The Graff House They need the Declaration draft, they have a bag of salt rocks. In The Graff House, go inside the building and give Thomas Jefferson the Declaration of Independence draft. After that, go to the top of the building and get the Salt Rocks that are on the chimney. Repairing the Last Two Times Now you just have to return to the times that aren't repaired and give the items to the people who need the items. First, go to the Chinese time period and climb up the construction. then go to the left. Give the man the stone bowl. Now, go to the Mali Empire, go to the top, and give the man the bag of salt. Mission Accomplished Return to the lab, turn on the future machine again and go inside. You will find yourself in the future, but it is different from before. Make your way up the buildings, using the monorails and the floating platforms and enter the house, where you will meet your future self again. He will give you the Island Medallion! Congrats!!! Bonus Item! Go to the Vikings period and climb up the small mountain. Using the Glider that Leonardo da Vinci gave you, jump to the right and you'll glide through the air. Land on the other platform and you will find the Viking Suit. Common room *Party Time Tower File:Party_time_tower.png|Party Time Tower, the common room Music *Time Tangled Main Theme Videos Trivia *Time Tangled Island was originally called Time Twisted Island. *Time Tangled Island is updated every year as the "Lab" setting of the time machine must reflect the present year. *Time Tangled Island is the first Poptropica island to feature sound (when you play the Phonograph). *You get to travel back in time and see people from as far back as 0328 BC on this island. In Early Poptropica Island it is said that the Pilgrims, who were the first to settle in Poptropica, only settled in 1982, making this a continuity error. *When you get out of your blimp on the sand there's a little red crab. You click on him, and he does this movement as if he's squeezing into a ball, but then he gets back to his normal position. Now, click on him several times until he explodes. Then it gathers back into the original form, so you can do it again and again. *Once you gave the people who climb Mount Everest the goggles, you used to be able go back to the Aztec Empire and get the goggles again. This bug was patched when the island was converted to Beta. *Time Tangled Island was the third Beta island, and the second to be converted from non-Beta to Beta. *Time Tangled Island is the first Island to feature a character whose appearance is based on the player's appearance. The character is the player's future self. Gallery Pendulum's Lab.jpg|Pendulum's Lab The_future_you_will_have_glasses_and_old_grayish_hair.jpg|The future you will wear glasses and old gray hair. Videos Poptropica_TimeTangled_Island|The official trailer. Glitches *'Magic Goggles Glitch:' After you return the climbing goggles to the correct time period, sometimes when you return to the guy who gave it to you, he will be wearing the same pair of goggles. You can collect the goggles from him using the Warrior Headdress. *'Ad Glitch:' If you go into an ad on Main Street, the Time Device still appears at the bottom left of the screen. If you click it, the year display is blank and the arrow points at the picture of Thomas Edison. *'Viking Era Glitch:' Sometimes if you complete the Viking Era, even if it saves properly, it will count the Viking Era as unfinished and you must redo it. *'''All Era Glitch: '''This so far has only been reported by Zany Lightning, A.K.A. Paladinluke. Same as above, but other eras will be glitched, such as Aztec and Chinese. Category:Time Tangled Island Category:2007 Islands